Magus leads
by Nage
Summary: Someone interrupts Magus's death on the cape. Magus tells the story of who she is. This isn't about Zeva. It's about how Magus was a good leader. My strange views on how he protected his mystics.
1. Default Chapter

The sea crashed eternally into the rocks below him. He took deep, calming breaths, trying to still his racing heart.  
  
Today, he would die.  
  
The three adventurers were coming. The three "heroes". His mouth twitched. He wanted to die now. He knew he could not kill Lavos. He hadn't even injured the creature when he had attacked. And Schala. he wasn't able to save her. For the second time. So what better to do now than let Frog get his revenge? It would satisfy both of them.  
  
Frog led the way up the cape, pausing when he saw Magus. The wizard's blue hair blew in the wind with his cape. His pale skin bright against the grey of the sky. He half turned to face the frog and his red eyes glinted with something like contentment.  
  
Frog drew the Masamune.  
  
"You!" he snarled.  
  
Lucca and Ayla also readied themselves for a battle.  
  
Magus did nothing.  
  
Frog advanced slowly.  
  
Magus turned to face them and sighed, "Behold. Everything is at the bottom of the sea. Zeal is gone." he looked away, "I once lived there, but I was another person then."  
  
"Thou...thou art that filthy urchin!" Frog said.  
  
"Janus?" Lucca blurted out.  
  
He nodded, "Yes. ever since Lavos's time portal stranded me in the Middle Ages, I have lived to regain what I had lost."  
  
Magus half growled, "You interrupted me as I had summoned Lavos to my castle. How ironic that, having been drawn into yet another portal I would end up in this age. Being from the future, my knowledge of the past helped me convince the queen that I was a prophet. But no history book could have prepared me for what happened here. Unimaginable is the power of Lavos. Anyone who dares to oppose it meets certain doom. At this rate, you too will meet a hideous fate. Just like that poor fool Crono..."  
  
"You DARE to insult him?!" Frog hissed.  
  
Magus revealed fangs in a feral smirk, "He's history. You play with fire and you get burned."  
  
"Hold thy tongue, Magus." Frog warned.  
  
"So...you wish to fight me?" Magus inquired.  
  
Frog snarled and charged forwards, "Die scum!" he cried.  
  
There was a flash of light and a sharp scream. Frog backed away, the Masamune bloodied in his hands. The knight's gold green eyes went wide.  
  
"But. who is. how?" he managed.  
  
Magus stood behind another mystic. She held her bleeding shoulder, her sabre still raised in defence.  
  
"Magus." she gasped, grinning, "Long time. no."  
  
She had fainted.  
  
"Zeva!" Magus cried.  
  
Magus called up a feeble healing spell. Shadow magic is not a healer.  
  
Frog cast a healing spell, and passed a tonic to the shadow mage.  
  
They were in for a long night.  
  
Frog and Magus had seemingly called a truce, for they were not even arguing. Lucca and Ayla had put up a shelter, and were preparing a meal. Namely jerky. It was a very uneventful evening. Perhaps even boring. They ate, slept, talked very little, ate, slept.. etc. etc. You get the point. They were forced to move their shelter once, when a blizzard started up, and they were nearly blown off the cape. So they moved to the bottom of the cape and the winds died down.  
  
Frog was practically comatose that night. The cold effected him worse than the others, as he was a frog. Ayla had curled up beside him, with the remnants of supper cradled in her bare arms. She snored deafeningly and twitched occaisionally. Zeva lay propped up between Magus and Frog, and Lucca fiddled with the Wondershot on Magus's other side.  
  
Lucca sighed, and looked up from her work. Her eyes went to Zeva.  
  
The mage was beautiful, in a strange sort of way. Her eyes were bright, liquid gold. Her teeth were too sharp to be normal. Her hair was in random streaks of red, silver, gold, black and grey, flowing down past her shoulders. Her fingers were long, and delicate looking, with sharp catlike claws. She wore a cape almost exactly like the one Magus wore. Except that it was red, with a gold lining. She wore flowing dark blue pants, a bit like Marle's favourite pair. Her shirt was also red, with lengthy, loose- fitting sleeves.  
  
"She's got a cape like yours, Magus." Lucca remarked.  
  
"No, I've got a cape like hers." he replied, only half awake.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Magus yawned, "She gave me my first cape. It was hers before."  
  
"How do you know her?"  
  
Magus almost smiled. That'd be a first. thought Lucca.  
  
"I'll tell you how we first met."  
  
Janus shivered on the stone of Ozzie's fort. The chains at his wrists cut into his skin, and the clothes he had worn in Zeal (a simple purple robe) were not warm enough. Ozzie waddled into the room, followed by another mage. She was arguing with him.  
  
Janus was surprised that she was arguing with their leader. Normally, Ozzie would kill any mystic who argued with him.  
  
This mystic was nearly shouting, "You have to take better care of the young mystics, Ozzie! They have no clue how to fight!"  
  
"That's not my problem. If they can't fight, they shouldn't be in my army!" he disagreed.  
  
The mystic turned to give him a piece of her mind, when she saw Janus chained to the wall.  
  
Her golden eyes narrowed.  
  
She turned to Ozzie, with a dangerous, angry look upon her face.  
  
He paled, "What is it?"  
  
She pointed a clawed finger at Janus.  
  
"Oh, but, he's-" Ozzie started.  
  
She growled, and disappeared, reappearing in front of the young prince of Zeal.  
  
She touched the chains on his wrists, and they disappeared. Reappearing seconds later on Ozzie. She offered him a hand, and helped him up.  
  
"So, you're Ozzie's magus, are you?" she asked, "There have been rumours. What's your name?"  
  
Janus was temporarily lost for words.  
  
"I'll call you Magus then, shall I?"  
  
Janus smiled, and whispered, "Okay."  
  
"Here." she said, sweeping off her red and gold cloak, "You look cold."  
  
The boy nodded, "Thank-you."  
  
"No problem Magus, but if you ask me, I'd say that red and gold don't suit you. How about black? Or red?" she sighed, "I'm no good at changing colours, so you'll have to talk to Flea about that. He loves that kind of stuff."  
  
She led him to Flea, and they both ignored the chained and thrashing mystic on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okayyy. I forgot to do this last time **hides** so heh heh, ignore that. Zeva © to me, Magus, Lucca, Frog, etc. belong to someone else.. Chrono Triggerness? *************************************************************** "So, was that the only time you met?" asked Lucca.  
  
"No, there were four, or five more times. The second time, we were preparing for battle. I was watching her teaching the youngest mystics how to handle a sword."  
  
*****************  
  
"No! Not like that! You'll chop off your own legs!!" Zeva berated a young boy.  
  
"Why do we even need swords? We have magic! We won't get close enough to use swords at all!" he complained.  
  
She considered, and glanced at Magus out of the corner of her eye, "How strong is your magic?" she asked the boy.  
  
"Pretty strong." he said confidently.  
  
"Compared to Magus's magic?"  
  
He looked down, "Not very."  
  
She grinned, "Does Magus carry a weapon?"  
  
"Well, yes." he started.  
  
"And yet his magic is stronger than yours." she interrupted.  
  
He sighed. Zeva put a clawed finger to her lips and grinned, revealing fangs.  
  
"Watch this." she whispered.  
  
Zeva disappeared, reappearing a few feet behind Magus. She snuck up behind him silently and grabbed him around the neck. Magus twisted, and ducked violently, throwing her to the ground. She still held onto his neck, scrabbling in the dirt. The flat of Magus's scythe hit her shoulder, knocking her off. The mystic leader put the blade to her throat.  
  
"Nice try Zeva." he laughed.  
  
"I thought so too. And I liked that throw, Oh Great Leader." she smirked.  
  
He helped her up, and she went back to the boy who had complained.  
  
"If Magus hadn't had his scythe, he might not have won. Magic is no help when your enemy is so close. Now, try again." she ordered.  
  
**later that night**  
  
Magus patrolled the camp. The mystics would attack in one week, and they were ahead of schedule for marching. He heard a swishing noise behind him. He knew it was Zeva's cloak before he turned.  
  
"What is it now? Another attack?" he inquired, blue hair blowing in his face as he turned.  
  
"No. Magus, I want you to give the mystics a new order. Tell them that they all need a weapon, a blade of some sort. Please!" She impatiently brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "The young ones have no clue what they're doing, and some of them are barely fifteen! If they don't know how to use it, I'll teach them. If you don't do this, you'll lose a lot more soldiers than you would otherwise." she warned.  
  
"Quite an argument." he murmured.  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Please Magus." she whispered.  
  
He reassured her, "Of course. I'll give the order tomorrow. And point them all in your direction."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime. Though where, might I ask, are you going to get all these weapons?"  
  
Her fangs gleamed in a grin, "I have connections."  
  
The next day, Magus did as he had promised, ordering all mystics to either get a weapon, or be sent home. Zeva did have connections, as she knew Slash. He supplied swords, rapiers, sabres, cutlasses, dirks, daggers, pikes, spears, javelins, and much more, in huge quantities. And another mystic supplied them with bows, and crossbows. Zeva had her work cut out for her, as the number of students she had went up by more than six score. 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!!! NOTHING!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!..... I mean.. Zeva © to me, and Magus etc. belong to Chrono Trigger whatchamacallit.  
  
Magus, Frog and Lucca: (in unison) **shakes head** Lucca: She has no clue, does she? Magus: Nope. Frog: Ribbit! ******************************  
Frog slowly opened his eyes, stretching his arms in an attempt to shake off the weighted feeling he had gained in his muscles. He heard voices speaking quietly. Or rather, one voice. A deep voice. Who was that? he thought.  
  
While Frog slowly regained intelligent thought, Magus stopped talking. Lucca waited for almost a minute before her patience ran out and she shook Magus.  
  
"What?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Keep going." she encouraged him.  
  
"Don't I get any sleep?" he complained.  
  
"No. Keep talking. We've already broken the "no more than three sentences a day for Magus" record, why not go for more?"  
  
Magus glared at her, trying to regain his dignity. She just watched him with her azure eyes, hawk like. He sighed and continued.  
  
"The next time I saw her, was three days after that. She was dead tired, planning lessons, teaching the juvenile mystics swordplay. Slash helped occaisionally, and Flea would sometimes help her organize her lessons, but it was mostly her."  
  
"Why did Flea and Slash help? Weren't they actually evil or something?" Lucca interrupted.  
  
"No. Flea and Zeva got along quite well, they had been friends for quite some time. Though they were always competing with Magic, it was an uneven match. Zeva had no memory for spells, though she was faster and more agile than Flea, because she could transport herself anywhere instantly. Flea knew all the spells, but could never hit Zeva."  
  
"And Slash?" asked Lucca, taking off her helmet, and running her fingers through tangled purple hair.  
  
"They both loved swords. Slash was her teacher I think. I was never really given the details, but they would practice together sometimes. Now stop interrupting me, or I don't finish."  
  
Lucca nodded.  
  
What are they talking about thought Frog, listening.  
  
Zeva was half asleep. She knelt before a table that needed longer legs, writing away. Names of mystics, their skill with a blade, their favoured weapon, wether or not they had seen her for a lesson.  
  
She must be exhausted. thought Magus, peering over her shoulder. Normally, she would have noticed him before he entered the tent, but today, she was still oblivious.  
  
"Zeva?" he inquired.  
  
She jumped, and twisted around, "Magus! You scared the life out of me!"  
  
"How long have you been awake?" he demanded.  
  
"Well, only a day or so." she trailed off, looking down at her clawed fingers.  
  
"Really." he pressed her.  
  
"Two days and four, no, five hours."  
  
"Get some sleep, or you won't be able to teach tomorrow."  
  
"Slash promised to handle the morning classes, so I can take a nap then. I still have to finish this." she said.  
  
"How many mystics still need weapons?" he asked.  
  
"None. All are equipped."  
  
"Good job. I wasn't expecting you to be so quick to supply us with blades. How many know ho to use it?"  
  
"Two of five maybe?" she yawned, "I'm not exactly sure yet."  
  
"If you keep this up, you'll be able to sleep for two days straight before the battle." he told her, grinning.  
  
She smirked, "I'll need it, Magus. I'll talk to you later, unless you want a lesson or something?"  
  
"Not a chance. You still can't beat me."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." she said, waving a paw at him carelessly, "Well not yet anyways" she snickered.  
  
"Sleep soon." he ordered.  
  
"Eh. Soon." she agreed, turning back to her work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mmmmmm. filled with Chrono Trigger like goodness.. heh heh. yeah. I own Zeva. Nothing else.  
  
Zeva: You don't own me!! Gah! **stalks off growling**  
  
Teen:**whimpers** Anyways, in the last chapter, when Lucca wouldn't let Magus sleep ^_^ It was based on the first review I got! Hehehe The message was to continue the story, so I had no choice but to stay up late and finish the next (if short) chapter. And this chappie was supposed to be a continuation of Magus's story, but the reviewer pointed out a little fact I'd missed, so I attempted to explain it here. heh heh. inspiration can come from anything.. I'll shut up now. ***********************************************  
  
"The next time I saw her." Magus started quietly, he then noticed that Lucca was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
He smiled, "Goodnight, Lucca." he whispered.  
  
He was soon asleep.  
  
A few hours later, Zeva woke up. She was leaning against something, a bandage around the scar on her shoulder. Magus sat beside her, sleeping. A young girl with purple hair rested against him.  
  
"Magus?" she whispered, trying to sit up properly.  
  
"Art thee awake?" croaked a strange voice.  
  
"Me? Yeah. Who are you?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You may call me Frog, though my true name be Glenn."  
  
"Frog?" she demanded, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I know, 'tis a strange name." he said apologetically.  
  
"No need to apologize. Flea is a stranger name, I'm just surprised that a human would have a name like that."  
  
There was an awkward silence in which Zeva wondered what she had said wrong.  
  
"I am. not precisely. human." he told her.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Magus transformed me into this."  
  
"Let me guess. A frog?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Zeva yawned and growled, "I'll have to talk to him about that."  
  
"How is it that you art in this time, and yet both Magus and thyself are allies?" Frog inquired.  
  
"Well, when Magus first began experimenting with summoning Lavos. I helped him. But it was also my duty to protect the young mystics. So, when one of them was sucked into a portal through time, I followed. You might meet her, if you stay longer. Mmmm. Magus knew that the portal might open, but I think he was careless in face of success. To let the younger mystics be put in danger like that. That's why I insisted that I stay with them. Does that explain well enough?"  
  
"Yes, I understand now. Who was this mystic you aided?" he asked.  
  
"Her name is Liko. She has no talent for spells or weapons which would normally rule her out for this sort of job, helping Magus and all. But she has the talent of being able to turn into a wolf. She's got strange markings on her skin in her human form, and a scar beneath one eye. Wolf ears too. She's, well not really cowardly, but cautious. She always checks things out before doing anything unless she's been given an order."  
  
"Magus took advantage of her loyalty." Frog proclaimed.  
  
Zeva shook her head, "No, not really. To serve someone, you have to do what they need you to do. Magus was a much better leader than that buffoon Ozzie ever could have been. He gave me all sorts of help. He'd pass orders on my behalf so I could protect those who couldn't fight. He'd protect us in battle too. He was a great leader." she argued.  
  
"I shall not argue with you on this subject, as you art incredibly faithful to one not deserving of it."  
  
Zeva laughed, "Well, you'd better watch what you say Frog, keep on talking and we'll be arguing again."  
  
"Point taken." Frog chuckled, "Goodnight Zeva."  
  
"Goodnight Frog." 


	5. Chapter 5

*******************************  
  
Heh heh heh.... FOUR reviews! MUAHAHAHAH!!! I shall conquer all!! Yesssss.... I'm running on sugar energy. You people had better review, or I'll have a fit. bah... I don't own anything, **whispers** 'xcept Zeva!  
  
Zeva: **from a few feet away** What was that?  
  
Teen: **shifty eyes** Ummm... 'shrooms are invading our school...  
  
Zeva: **suspicious glare**  
  
Yes. **grins** On with the Magus fic! Hope you enjoy! (And if you do, REVIEW!)  
  
*********************************  
  
Lucca snapped her eyes open, "WHAT?!" she shouted.  
  
Ayla jumped away, grinning, "Lucca done sleep now! Late in day, sun up! Fun with Magus?" she asked gleefully.  
  
She received an enraged glare from the half awake pyro, who was just realizing that she had been sleeping beside Magus, "Rrrrrr. Go eat something inedible, Ayla!"  
  
The blond bounded off, running with hands and feet. Her fur scarf (which barely covered everything that needed covering) had bits of jerky scattered on it.  
  
Lucca groaned and held her head, protecting her azure eyes from the piercing rays the sun pounded down upon her. She sat up, accidentally knocking over Magus, who had been leaning on her quite heavily. He opened a dark red eye to glare at her.  
  
"Thanks." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Incredibly welcome." yawned Lucca, standing unsteadily and tumbling backwards to land on her backside.  
  
"Aren't we graceful this morning?" Magus smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
He did, but the smirk didn't leave his face.  
  
Lucca stood up properly this time and began to dig through their rations.  
  
"Jerky, jerky, jerky, jerky. Do we eat ANYTHING besides jerky on this planet?"  
  
Ayla bounded back and thieved the jerky from Lucca's hands, then, after a suspicious glare in the direction of the purple haired scientist, shoved it into her mouth and sprang away, running in an erratic zigzag.  
  
Lucca watched the blond run and looked down at her empty hands in surprise, "....what?"  
  
And Magus laughed.  
  
*********************** OH MY GOD! SO SHORT! it's been awhile since I started this, and darth kept reviewing to say that it'd be a crappy ending, so y'know. I'm not inspired, so this sucks. *********************** 


	6. Chapter dun dun dun SIX

****************  
  
Alright... FINE! **growls** after rereading the reviews, I decided to continue **shakes fist at sky**...  
  
I am NOT a happy camper. Writer's block. Bad. VERY bad.  
  
I don't have to say it again do I? **growls** alright, Magus, Lucca, Ayla, Frog etc Belong to someone I don't really care about.  
  
Zeva, happily, shall always be mine. MINE!!  
  
****************  
  
"Aaaand?" asked Lucca, for the fifth annoying time.  
  
"And that's all you get."  
  
"Magus?" she asked, ever so sweetly.  
  
Red eyes turned towards her, "What?"  
  
"FINISH THE BLOODY STORY!"  
  
"..." Magus took a few moments to recover his hearing.  
  
"Could you repeat that?" he enquired, "I only caught the first word."  
  
Azure eyes blazed at him, Lucca's fury making her twitch.  
  
The dark wizard smirked, "Fine, fine."  
  
"Fine what?" asked Zeva, sitting up.  
  
"Zeva!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Magus was (for once) almost lost for words, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good enough. Who's this?"  
  
"I'm Lucca." said the girl, offering Zeva her hand, which she shook.  
  
"Honoured." she grinned, showing off sharp fangs.  
  
"Me too. Y'know Magus was just about to finish telling me all about how you two met." she said slyly.  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Really? Why not let me tell some?" she asked, catching Lucca's wink.  
  
"Sure!" exclaimed Lucca, grinning at Magus.  
  
"So, where are you in the story?"  
  
"You had stayed up for almost three days, and Slash was taking the classes."  
  
"Alright... Lessee..."  
  
**************  
  
There was a battle that day, but Magus refused to let several of the young mystics come. At Zeva's request. They were disappointed, and argued that they could be found by a human patrol.  
  
"Zeva? Stay with them." he ordered.  
  
"What?! I'm fighting! You can't get me to stay behind!"  
  
Magus glared at her, "If you want them to stay behind, you're staying with them."  
  
"THE HELL I AM!" she bellowed.  
  
Crimson eyes stared at her steadily.  
  
"Magus!" she pleaded.  
  
"Stay."  
  
************  
  
After the battle, the mystics returned victorious. Magus was stopped by one of the scouts.  
  
"Magus! There's a fight back in our village!"  
  
***********  
  
"Zeva!" called the young mystics.  
  
"Get back! There's another one over there!" she shouted.  
  
A human approached the young mystic, who was unarmed. He swung his sword at the mystic.  
  
"Hold!" cried Flea, running in on the battle.  
  
The human froze in mid-swing, and the mystic clambered to his feet.  
  
"Oh, thank you Flea!" he sobbed.  
  
"Zeva." Magus said, standing behind her, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Fine." she growled, turning to walk away, "Magus, I hadn't been here. They'd be dead. So, thank you."  
  
****************  
  
"And that, Lucca, is how Magus did something right for once." Zeva laughed.  
  
And Lucca looked at Magus in awe, "Wow. You did something right."  
  
*****************  
  
And that's the end of that!!  
  
Umm.. by the way darth, I actually knew what you meant and all, I just couldn't say it properly. **slaps self** sorry 'bout that! Thankee to all who review. 


End file.
